Project Stigma (not)
'Project Stigma '''is an experiment put on by Dx Influx. The participants, also known as Stigmata, are a group of 15 (14) kids ranging from junior high to university students. Three are selected from each city/town nearby surrounding Myōjō City. They are put under a series of trials to see which three will reign victorious. History Riaritī - Error 594 ''See also: Riaritī Ju - Error 594 and Error 594 Project Stigma is first mentioned in the prologue of Error 594 in a conversation between Dr. Mach and Dr. Harrison whilst discussing the new experiment. Mach: "What if it ends up being just like that time?" Harrison: "You know they won't let that happen again, Doctor. You should trust our Admins more." Mach: "How can I trust them with all that has been happening? Project 001 was a complete failure! The subjects all failed the test, and our Admins even almost got severely injured!" Harrison: "But we ended up just fine. You just have to trust that if anything goes wrong, we will always get back up on our feet and try again." Harrison: "Oh, and by the way, we aren't allowed to mention the name." It is then theorized to be the loosely referenced project that Lumine talks about to the cast. Lumine: "You should be careful, or you might end up like those guys. It was such a mess, what happened those years ago... There was so much bloodshed." Haruto/Haruka: "What do you mean by those guys? And what was such a mess?" Lumine: *gasp* "Did I say that out loud? Sorry, you can just forget everything I just said. I was just talking about one of their previous projects. It was actually the campaign that kickstarted this all." Haruto/Haruka: "Okay then... I believe you." Riaritī - Stigmata See also: Riaritī - Stigmata The main concept of the game surrounds Project Stigma. You, a Protagontist named Kirumi Hinato, gets accepted to participate in an experiment, a series of trials set up by an organization. Three people from each five cities are chosen to participate as well. At the end of the game, you find out that the mastermind behind the corruption of the Project is one of your own, Violet Stone, and her assistant, Ayatsuri Nette. (This is another cross-over game between Zero no Infinitī/Zero 2 Infinitī and Riaritī Ju). Upon escaping, you come across a tough decision to choose between which three people of your group, including yourself, will escape. But before you can decide, the five of you are rescued by Dx Influx. Project Unbound See also: Anime - Project Unbound In the anime adaption of Riaritī - Unbound, anime protagonist Ren Mayuri and crew come across the demolished remains of the experiment building for Project Stigma. Upon exploring the now abandoned and slightly destroyed building, they find skeletons of dead children, possibly from all the people who died during the experiment. Taeko: "Is that... a dead body?" Anni: "Eek! I want to leave! Ren, can we go yet, pleaseeee!" Ren: "Not yet, we need to find out how these people died and who they are." Hiro: "They're people, and they died. There, that answer your question?" Ren: "Shut up, Hiro." Anni: "I. Don't. Care! I'm leaving!" Ren: "Hey, wait just a sec, Annie!" Sign-Ups - Project Stigma The goal of our project is to collect young and healthy individuals to test their mental and pyhsical strength through a series of trials. Stigma is a mark of greatness and heroics. v Maris Price [ ] Kirumi Hinato v Tochigo Reiman v Haruto Sonobu [ ] Misaki Gaijiin v Mido Ritsu v Kaname Kasuki [ ] Jin Harukawa v Reeba Oand v Sakura Churro Testing will begin March 3rd. All participants will be put into separate rooms of their own. Please be at the Dx Influx main building in Myojo City by February 27th to begin Orientation. Pick-up will be on July 12th of this year. Failing any tests will mean being terminated from the project and sent back home. Please follow these rules below: 1. Be kind to other participants. You will be working and living together for the next few months following Orientation, so it's best if you make friends as soon as possible. 2. Not everyone will pass testing. Some will fail and only a select few will pass. Please do not be too upset if you get sent home. 3. Cheating is not allowed. There will be no use of personal objects such as your own technology or communation devices. You will be given back your belongings after testing. 4. If you do not follow any of these rules, you will be sent to the Adminastration Office to receive your punishment. Please know you may get sent home. 5. There will be no disobeying or harrassing your tutors or admins. If you do so, you will receive severe punishment and possibly be sent home. 6. The following are your punishments: Sent home, banned from certain activities, locked in your room for a day, cleaning duty, banned from certain trials, lower scoring, etc. Thank you for reading through this list. These are the applications sent from Mitsuwari Town. - Marino Toki, Head Administrator